Stay Close to Your Soul
by Spark Of Evening's Blossom
Summary: Poem book. Read and Review, please! Saddish poems, just a warning.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so my favourite form of writitng is poetry and Impossible and Unstopppable, my BFF opened a poetry thing and I decided to do it . . . So . . . Yeah . . . This is my first poem, and my favourite that I have made.**

The Forgotten

The moon,  
>Hiding in it's shadows.<br>A shard of fire that runs,  
>From the<br>Darkness  
>That is<br>Raining  
>Upon them<br>It's lite gait  
>Lighting<br>The sky  
>A star hangs in the<br>Outskirts  
>With many others<br>Who wait  
>For someone<br>To name them all  
>For someone<br>To remember them  
>For someone<br>To count them  
>One by one<br>But for now,  
>They are<br>Forgotten


	2. Chapter 2

**#2 fav. one! Got to do math *makes disgusted, unhappy face* in five min. Better hurry up . . .**

The People who Wait

They stand there,  
>Peering through a damp haze.<br>Worn mist clings  
>To their<br>Ragged feet.  
>A stitch of light<br>Pierces the guarding  
>Clouds.<br>Night quickly overcomes  
>The sudden<br>Burst.  
>Which is gone.<br>They wait  
>For a person who will<br>Never come.**  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay. This is my 3rd favourite. You probably guessed, though. It's short and sweet and symbolizes lost hope.**

The Angel

She flew with grace  
>By the night<br>Clothed in black  
>And gleaming white.<br>The stars coldly glimmered,  
>The moon faintly shimmered,<br>And she was swallowed  
>Into<br>The dark twilight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, first off: this is not my usual sad poem. This is an awesome poem whos insperation is a little bit funky . . . Okay, a lot! Keep a straight face and don't laugh at the second line . . . That includes you, Impossible and Unstoppable!**

The Peacock

The sky,  
>A peacock<br>The rolling,  
>Dark blue feathers<br>Make way for sweet,  
>Lustrous peach<br>Which fade away into an  
>Orange,<br>Softly stroking the clouds  
>Into a luminescent yellow<br>A vibrant red struts forth,  
>The peacock's last feathers before the<br>Pale  
>Egg blue<br>The dawn  
>has made way<br>for day


	5. Chapter 5

**This poem was inspired when it rained and then the rain froze and the evergreens were covered in ice and when the sky rose . . . Let's just say it was a beutiful sight.**

Light of Ice

The rain fell,  
>Nimbly dancing<br>On lite feet,  
>A whip of wind<br>Dipped in winter  
>Froze the lively prancing<br>The pale light of dawn  
>Slowly overcame<br>Night,  
>The evergreens<br>Shimmered with the light  
>That glanced off their<br>Shining new drape  
>Of Ice<strong><br>**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright! Back to my old style! Trying not to steal a slice of pumpkin pie . . . It just came out of the oven! It's Thanksgiving, people!**

The Sky is Crying

Drops of sadness  
>Curl throughout the gray,<br>Worn sky  
>Upon a field of<br>Roses  
>As the moon shimmers slightly<br>Through a damp haze,  
>Droplets from the clouds<br>Harden to precious,  
>Frosting the flowers.<br>But still,  
>The sky is crying<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Goal for this: Get a hundred poems from Thanksgiving 2011-2012.**

In the Forest

In the forest,  
>There is crisp air.<br>In the forest,  
>There is a<br>Slight dancing of  
>Glassy streams on pebbles.<br>In the forest,  
>A spider slowly spins a sliver of<br>Moonlight  
>In which tears of the sky<br>Gather.  
>In the forest<br>There is a curtain  
>Of Life.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Last update for today . . . Maybe . . .**

Night

A sliver of moonlight  
>Slips into<br>Darkness  
>The sun<br>Underneath the horizon  
>Fleeing the shadows<br>That cling  
>The moon is<br>Holding it's breath  
>Waiting.<br>Silence.  
>All you can do,<br>Is watch


	9. Chapter 9

**Hullo, I'm back! This is probably the most random poem I have ever written . . .**

****There is No Today

Shades of  
>Blue and gray,<br>Red and black  
>Is the sky today.<br>What seems to be  
>Multi-colored water<br>Is a masquerade  
>An illusion of land.<br>Or is it the  
>Other way around?<br>Confusion  
>Clogs the air<br>And sparks  
>The streets.<br>Because  
>There is no<br>Today.  
>Right now is<br>A riddle with the  
>Past and Future,<br>Because  
>The end of<br>Yesterday,  
>Was the<br>Beggining  
>of Tomorrow.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**This to me is very sad. I thought of it somehow . . . On the bright side, longest one yet!**

You Left Us Alone

You left us,  
>Without<br>Warning,  
>Cloaked in<br>Darnkess,  
>Night and light.<br>You are  
>Out of sight.<br>Now,  
>You are a shimmering<br>Haze.  
>You cross<br>a steady brook  
>which caresses pebbles<br>On it's bank.  
>A gentle<br>finger of wind,  
>strokes the invisible;<br>revealing what is  
>Not seen.<br>You broke  
>Free<br>To see  
>The world.<br>And you left us behind.  
>But you are forgiven,<br>For leaving your friends.  
>For putting aside those<br>Who thought they  
>Mattered.<br>For us,  
>You are<br>Gone  
>But not<br>Forgotten.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay . . . Today we are doing an experiment where we take two poems and combine them . . . You'll see . . .**

****Clouds

A wisp  
>Of moisture,<br>Frothy,  
>White.<br>A silver gilded

* * *

><p>The River<p>

Gurgling  
>Wet words.<br>Through the layer  
>Of sunlight,<br>Twilight. 

* * *

><p>The River Clouds<p>

A wisp gurgling  
>Moisture wet words.<br>Frothy through the layer,  
>White sunlight.<br>A sliver gilded twilight.

**I love it! My favorite frase is 'a silver gilded twilight'. No using my idea (without permission) and no using any of my phrases.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hullo. I'm back and would like more reviews than just Velvet Masquerade . . .**

****The River of Lost Dreams

It's dark  
>Rolling waters<br>Polluted  
>With dreams.<br>A pair of  
>black-polished shoes,<br>Watch and  
>Bright silver<br>Ribbons.  
>And finally,<br>A broken heart.  
>A mist<br>Rises.  
>It clogs<br>And  
>Saddens.<br>For every  
>Shattered dream<br>Is a person.  
>Who has<br>Given up.  
>And is sitting<br>Somewhere.  
>Watching.<br>Waiting.  
>But every so often,<br>There is a star.  
>Which lights it's path,<br>And follows it.  
>Towards their<br>Dream.  
>But the<br>River is always there.  
>A reminder;<br>People have  
>Given up.<br>And surrendered to  
>The River of Lost Dreams.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**No clue how this came up. But seriously, take a step out of your shoes and tell me that time being kept in a watch and pictures showing up on a metal box is not sort of weird. MORE REVIEWS, PLEEEAAAASSSSEEE!**

Out of My Mind

Isn't it  
>Strange, how<br>Time is trapped  
>In ticking metal<br>Wrapped around  
>A wrist?<br>And how  
>Dreams<br>Normally found  
>At night<br>are captured  
>Inside a<br>Box.  
>This must be<br>Another  
>One of my<br>Crazy visions,  
>Another<br>Predicting illusion.  
>I must be<br>Out of my mind


	14. Chapter 14

**What up! I'm back!This is okay . . . Interesting fact: Tsunami is spelled with a 't'.**

****Tsunami

The tangy chill  
>Of a sea breeze,<br>brushes the  
>Glassy ocean.<br>So peaceful,  
>Laced with<br>Gentle waves.  
>But there are<br>No birds  
>Jumping on the<br>Flossy clouds.  
>Danger slightly<br>Feathers the air.  
>A shrill sound<br>Slits the  
>Calm before<br>The storm.  
>The tide wavers,<br>Then slips  
>Away<br>From beneath  
>Your feet.<br>And charges back  
>At you,<br>No regrets,  
>Not a flicker<br>In it's  
>Decision.<br>The only thing  
>You can do now<br>Is  
>Run.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello. No reviews. [:-•] Bad mood. My mood influences my poems . . .**

**Falling**

****Shards flurry

Through the

Air.

Black and blue,

Red and orange.

Each speck

Heavy as the

Ocean

The sky is

Falling.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello! I'm back . . . That's right, ME! My next poem is dedicated to a fried named Joanne (yes, it's not you, Velvet) and to my obsession to _no one knowing who I really am._ I haven't sent this to her yet so I'll see you later . . . Enjoy!**

Who I Am

A moving

Shadow of

Darkness,

A singing

Storm of

Lonliness.

I could be

Your rode to

Paradise,

An angle,

The devil's twin.

I could be

A lone star,

I could be

A sun's

Carressing ray,

I could be

A strand of

Light woven

Into an

Illusion,

But maybe

I don't want you

To know

Who I

Really am. . .


	17. Chapter 17

**Second update for this day! I just finished reading Things not Seen by Andrew Clements. Probably my worst poem.**

_Out of Sight_

Flashing truth,

A still pool

Ripples from a

Gentle carress of

Wind.

Veiled,

But unaware,

A look in

The pool

Shows that

You are not

There.


	18. Chapter 18

**Waz up? I thought of this in Music Class. Oh, I forgot to mention: Someone's back! Dats right, ME!**

New Moon

Sorry is the

Moon,

Who is hiding

In it's sheath of

Darkness.

Sorry is the

Night,

Who forgot to

Spray the

Screen of darkness

With flashing

Stars.

The sky is

Sorry on

The night

Of the

New Moon.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hellllllloooooo! Someone's back! Das right, ME!**

The Shadow Rain

Shadows drips  
>And splsh,<br>Scattering drops  
>Onto the<br>Curled,  
>Dead leaves.<br>A stitch  
>Of light<br>Scatters the  
>Rain of<br>Shadows.


	20. Chapter 20

**Waz up! I decided to become a Tree Hugger. SAVE THE TREES! This is a very good poem. I like the scentece about autumn being warned by a breeze that winter is coming. Enjoy!**

An Autumn Night

Shadows drip

and flit,

Splashing about

The scattering

Of dead,

Crumpled leaves.

Crisp shards

Of air

Carrying the

Scent of

Wood fires

Warns the

Waking of

Winter.

Once in a while,

Pieces of a

Crows mournful

Cawings will

Sound in

The night.

A spider slowly

Spins glances of

Moonlight

Into delicate

Threads.

Drops of

Sadness curl

Throughout the

Gray, worn Sky.

They fall into

A pond and sink to the

Bottom,

Taking place in the

Reflection of

An autumn night's

Sky as

Stars.


	21. Chapter 21

**HELLO!**

****Secret

Rolling waters;

Too dark

To see through.

An occasional

Wave of

Bubbles

Wafting to

The surface.

What lies beneath

Is a

Mystery.

The ocean always

Gives the

Promise of a

Secret.


	22. Chapter 22

Who Who is the Whisperer of The Wind,

Whose dainty breath

Floats across the

Sullen voice of The sea?

Who glimpses the

Licking shadows of

A flame,

Reaching out to

The white-clad

Clouds?

Who follows the

Dry shriek of an

Aimlessly wandering

Tendril of a forgotten rainbow,

Hoping to hold it up again?

Who grasps the call

Of a falling shard of

Light and weaves the curtain

It once was?

Who?


	23. Chapter 23

Twilight

Every night,  
>When the sun flees<br>The moon,  
>She sits beside<br>The pool which has  
>The sky<br>Within its waters  
>And hangs the<br>Blue-glanced stars  
>On the darkened<br>Sky above.  
>Silver-gilded twilight<br>Shrouds her  
>Face,<br>Known to  
>No one,<br>Not even the wind.  
>Maybe she has<br>Lost the memory  
>Of the days<br>Without looking  
>Into the pool that<br>Holds the sky and seeing  
>Blankness.<br>If you ask the  
>White-clad moon,<br>He will tell you that  
>She is Twilight.<br>Maybe she is,  
>Maybe she isn't.<br>Maybe she  
>Doesn't want you to know.<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

**An Autumn Night**

Shadows drip

and flit,

Groping about

The scattering

Of dead,

Crumpled leaves.

Crisp shards

Of air

Carrying the

Scent of

Wood fires

Holds the waking

Of winter.

Once in a while,

Pieces of a

Crows low, sheer

Caws will

Sound across

The freshly wakened

Moon.

A spider spins

Glances of

Moonlight

Into delicate

Threads

Throughout the night.

Drops of

Sadness curves

Throughout the

Gray, worn Sky.

They fall into

A pond and skim the surface

Before holding out hands

To the bottom

And being pulled closer,

Taking place in the

Reflection of

An autumn night's

Sky as

Stars.


	25. Chapter 25

Counting Cars

We sit on the side

of the road,

counting cars as they

roll past.

Ebullient greens and

melancholy blues,

forlorn grays and

dull blacks

streak past,

fast

as they came. 

The wind has picked up

and shadows have

grown longer.

The sun ducks

behind a cloud,

escaping

a whip of wind

dipped in thunder. 

A gray car

rolls past. 

The clouds are growing

heavier fast.

Finally, the rainspell

is cast. 

Another gray car

rolls past. 

The sun peeks out from beneath

its veil of overcast.

Here comes a green car,

rounding the bend

and speeding away,

not keen to stay. 

The sun abandons

the rainy sky. 

A blue car

passes by. 

We sit on the side

of the road,

idly counting cars

and watching

as life strolls past.


End file.
